Meeting Adeline
by thequeenofpurgatory
Summary: Adeline Porter, if that even is her name, is a very highly functioning sociopath. However, not many people have heard of her. She's not from these parts, She's from Scotland, or so she says. From what Sherlock deducts she's a big liar. So what happens when Miss Porter stumbles upon the front door of 221B looking for a new flat to live in? *****R&R RETURNED*****
1. Chapter 1

**I'd just like to say I do not own any characters apart from Adeline Porter. All rights go to their rightful owners! Also if you like this chapter it'd be lovely if you give me a review as it means I can keep writing this.**

***Adeline's Point Of View***

I knocked on the front doot of 221B, swinging from my heels to my toes as I waited for an answer. A woman opened the door with a warm smile painted on her face, I quickly deduced her.

_Widow. Abusive relationship. Likes cats but doesn't own one._

"Can I help you dear?" She smiled warmly.

"Hello, my name is Adeline Porter, I was wondering if you still have that flat open?" I said, smiling back at her.

"Of course dear, would you like to come in?" She replied, opening the door wider.

I nodded and walked in, inspecting the apartment as I walked through it. I sat down at a table as the woman, Mrs Hudson, put the kettle on.

"So, you want that apartment, yes?" She asked, I nodded, "There are a few things you should know about the others that live here." I nodded again, signalling for her to carry on, "Well you'll be next door to Dr John Watson and Shelock Holmes. Now, Sherlock plays violin a lot and, well, he's a bit noisy. And he might know more than he should about you."

No way. Was Shelock like me?

"That's fine, that's totally fine." I smirked slightly.

"MRS HUDSON DO WE HAVE BISCUITS?" Someone shouted from upstairs.

"Then you have the apartment dear, Do you want to come meet them?" She asked. I nodded and ran up the stairs.

I walked through the door and laughed slightly when I saw a man lying on the sofa. He was tall, he had brown curly hair and cheekbones you could cut yourself on, oh and he was wearing nothing but a bed sheet. My guess was that this was Sherlock.

"You're not Mrs Hudson." He frowned.

"Well pointed genius." I grinned, "I'm Adeline Porter, I now live upstairs."

Another man appeared behind me, he was shorter and had greyish hair. I looked at him, "You should fire your therapist."

"Excuse me?" He frowned.

"Your therapist. She thinks you have post traumatic stress disorder becuase of the tremour in your left hand but you don't, obviosuly. Also, did you serve in Afghanistan or Iraq?" I frowned, titlting my head slightly.

"Oh my God you're a female Sherlock." He groaned.

"I have a feeling you two are going to get on." Mrs Hudson said, a tray full of tea and biscuits held firmly in her hands.

I turned around to look at Sherlock who's eyes were wide with shock but his lips were formed into a perfect smirk.

_We would definitely get along._


	2. the great game part one

**Once again I do not own any characters apart from Adeline. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

**Adeline's Point of view**

It's been two weeks since i moved in at 221B and honestly, I love it here. Mrs Hudson is lovely, John makes nice tea and it's good to talk about previous cases and murders with Sherlock.

Of course, I didn't tell them everything about myself which obviously confused Sherlock a little because he'd frown at me across the room when he thought i wasn't looking. He really needs to deduce people more secretively it gets a little weird when someone is staring at you. Then again I do the same thing.

It turns out John served in Afghanistan by the way. He still goes to his therapist every now and then but I guess that's the healthy thing for ordinary people to do. Not that John was ordinary. I could see why Sherlock had John as a companion. He was loyal, he was trust worthy and whenever I asked him a rather detailed question about a case he'd look at Sherlock to make sure it was okay for him to tell me.

The funniest time we had had was when Sherlock asked me what I painted my nails with. I'm pretty sure I convinced him it was blood for a while but he realized that it was nail varnish when he smelt my hand. Like I said, us sociopaths are weird. Geniuses, but weird nonetheless.

We had gone on one or two cases together, So far I've met Lestrade from Scotland Yard and Sherlock's brother Mycroft who offered me money to keep him up to date on what Sherlock was doing. I said I would and ended up splitting the money with Sherlock and John, Mycroft probably knows this because he hasn't asked me much lately.

I opened my eyes when I heard footsteps walk though the door and smiled at John before closing my eyes again, venturing back into my thoughts.

"it's unbelievable how alike you and Sherlock are." He muttered, shaking his head, I opened my eyes.

"How are we similar?" I frowned.

"You both sit in that chair with your eyes closed, you both have those cheekbones, you're always bored and you're both fascinated by murders." He said, a slight smirk playing on his lips, I laughed a little.

"The life of a sociopath." I grinned.

"Talking about me?" Sherlock asked from the door way, John looked lost for words.

"Yep." I nodded.

"That's immature." He argued.

"At least I know that the Earth goes around the sun." I grinned.

"That's not important! It doesn't matter!" He said, sitting on the sofa nearest the wall, I sighed and closed my eyes again, attempting to get into my mind palace but I could still hear them muttering in the back ground

"Not important? Sherlock that's primary school stuff." John laughed, "How can you not know that?"

"Listen, this is my hard drive and it only makes sense to put things on there that are important. Really Important. It wouldn't matter if we went around the moon, or round and round the garden like a teddy bear. Ordinary people fill their heads with all kinds of rubbish but if you delete some of it, it makes it easier to get to the important stu-"

"Will you two shut up I am trying to think." I cut Sherlock off, watching as John left.

"Why are you trying to get into your mind palace now?" Sherlock asked.

"You can't tell me you don't feel it Sherlock. It's in the air. Something bad is going to happen. Something very bad and I'd like to find out what it is before we die." I explained.

We both looked at each other and i screamed slightly when my body was thrown forward._ Boom. _

I jumped out of the shower and quickly put my red plaid shirt on with a pair of black skinny jeans. I jogged down the stairs to see John back in the apartment with Sherlock and Mycroft.

I sat down on the edge of Sherlock's chair, he looked up at me slightly but shrugged it off. He'd have to make do because there was no way was I sitting in the corner off the room.

"What's it like living with Sherlock then? Hell-ish I imagine." Mycroft asked John, "With her here too."

"I'm never bored." John shrugged.

"'Her' has a name Mycroft. Don't be sexist." I said simply, finger-quoting 'her'.

"Okay then, Adeline. Anyway, Andrew West, known as Westie to his friends. Civil servant. Found dead on the tracks at Batters station this morning with his head bashed in." Mycroft said.

"Jumped in front of a train?" John guessed, Sherlock and I both leaned backwards.

"Seems the logical assumption." Mycroft nodded.

"But?" John pushed.

"But what?" Mycroft frowned.

"You Holmes' always carry things on. Obviously you wouldn't be here if it was all an accident." I butted in, Sherlock grinned at me. Sibling rivalries are always fun.

"The MoD is working on a new missile defense system. The Bruce-Parton Program, It's called. The plans for it were on a memory stick." Mycroft explained.

"That's not very clever." John pointed out. Sherlock and I stayed quiet.

"It's not the only copy. But it is secret. And missing." Mycroft returned.

"Top secret?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Very. We think West must have had the memory stick and we can't risk it going into the wrong hands. You've got to find those plans Sherlock. Don't make me order you." Mycroft threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Sherlock returned.

"Think about it. Goodbye John, Adeline." Mycroft sighed.

"I'll talk him round." I said simply.

"No you won't." Sherlock frowned. I swear Mycroft smiled slighty.

"I will." I grinned, Mycroft left.

"Why did you s-" Sherlock was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Sherlock Holmes. Of course, how can I refuse?" He spoke into the phone before hanging up and putting his coat on, "Lestrade, I've been summoned, Coming?"

"If you want me to." John nodded, grabbing his coat.

I stayed still.

"Aren't you coming?" Sherlock frowned.

I smiled widely and grabbed my leather jacket, running out after them. Love a good murder.

**AN/ Hello! This is my first ever Sherlock fanfic so I'd really appreciate it if you left a review. Don't be afraid to add some constructive criticism, I'm here to improve! **


	3. The Great Game Part Two

***Adeline's POV***

We jumped out of the taxi and followed Lestrade into his office. I got a few funny looks from random officers, they obviusly weren't used to Sherlock hanging around with girls. I kept it hidden but I was very excited to be on another case. I was hoping it was a murder so we would have something to do for a while.

"You guys like the funny cases right? The interesting ones?" Lestrade asked once we got into this office, we all nodded at the same time. "You know about the explosion right?"

"Gas leak, yes." Sherlock nodded.

"No." Lestrade shook his head.

"No?"

"Made to look like one." Lestrade said.

Sherlock looked down at the white envelope left on his desk. "You haven't opened it?" He frowned.

"It's addressed to you isn't it?" Lestrade said, "We've x-rayed it, it isn't booby trapped."

I inspected the envelope from beside Sherlock, "It's a she. Fountain pen from the Czech Republic. Parker Duo fold, iridum ring." I deducted, Sherlock smirked slightly before opening it.

It's a phone. "Is that, the phone, from the study in pink?" Lestrade asked.

"Well not the phone. It's made to look like it." Sherlock rolled his eyes, I had no idea what they were talking about, "Wait, you read his blog?"

"Of course I do, we all do." Lestrade sighed, "Do you really not kno the Earth goes round the sun?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and played the recording. 5 of the same small tune went off, _pop, pop, pop, pop, pop. _5 pips.

"5 pips. It's going to happen again." I pointed out, Sherlock nodded.

We looked at the picture to see an empty room, I had seen this room before. Sherlock left the room and i followed him along with John and Lestrade.

We jumped in a taxi to 221 Baker street.

"I'm going home." I sighed.

"You're not doing the case?" John frowned.

"Nope. I haven't eaten in days."I said, "I'm going for a burger..Or five."

-

I ran upstairs into my apartment and sat down. There as something far to familiar with this case. I knew it had something to do with the man ho's name they kept muttering. Moriarty. Jim Moriarty. I sat in my chair and closed my eyes, ondering off into my mind palace.

It was a simple enough place. A room, one empty room with lots and lots of doors. One door, for example, had every language I knew stored in it and another had everything I know about certain people in it. As long as I know which door is which I can work 'complicated' things out in a matter of seconds.

My mind Palace was a good place to be when I was bored. Just reading information. Reading about people, the things they've done it's interesting. Dr John Watson was interesting, I could see why Sherlock liked him.

Then there were horrible people. Some men I would love to just strangle. The ones that pick on the innocent because of their differences. The ones that that pick on those that are different. I growled slightly when my phone rang.

"Adeline Porter." I said simply, picking up.

"Shoes." John's voice said.

"Shoes, I like shoes. If you're buying some get me converse, preferable black." I smirked.

"No, in 221A there was a pair of shoes then Sherlock got a call. We have 12 hours to figure out the 'puzzle' or she dies." He practically shouted through the phone.

"Meet you at St Barts then." I said before hanging up.

I got dressed into black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a beige trenchcoat. Taking the care to clip a small blue bow into my long black hair. Obviously i put on some black converse.

I quickly grabbed my phone off my table and ran outside, jumping into a cab.

"St. Barts." I said simply, not bothering to really look at him. He nodded and drove off.

-

I walked towards the lab just in time to see Molly storming out, "Gay boyfriend?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She growled slightly and walked past me. Whoops. I should probably keep my deductions to myself, "You told her her boyfriend was gay?" I smirked at Sherlock.

"Was I not supposed to?" He frowned, I rolled me eyes at him.

"So, Shoes."

It took a while, a long while and a lot of deductions but we finally figured out that the trainers belonged to a boy called Carl Powers. He drown in a pool twenty years ago in ninteen ninety nine, all of his clothes were in a locker but no one found his shoes.

Back in 221B Sherlock was staring at the pair of shoes from across the table. He was in his mind palace.

_Any developments?  
>Mycroft Holmes.<em>

I sighed at the message, "Your brother is texting me now." I said, he ignored me, "You can't keep ignoring him."

"I'm not, I just put my best man on the job." He smirked.

"You sent John over didn't you?" I raised an eyebrow and he nodded, "Wait a second," Sherlock looked at me, "You said the kid drown right?"

Sherlock's head spun around as he nodded, "A swimming champion just happened to drown in a pool? The kid grew up swimming there's no way that could just happen. What poison could do that?"

"POISON! That's what I didn't think off, it's so obvious! Carl had eczema it'd be simple to slip it into his medication!" Sherlock waved his arms around before slamming one down on the table, John walked into the room at exactly the same time, "Clostridium botulinum!"

"What?" John asked, generally looking terrified.

"Carl Powers was murdered! Someone slipped some Clostidium botulinum into his medication and a few hours later, while he was swimming, it took effect. He was paralysed and he drown!" Sherlock said excitedly.

We all turned around when the pink phone rang, Sherlock put the phone on speaker.

_"Well done, you...come and get me." the woman said tearfully, "New Scotland Yard."_

-

I wasn't there when the next pip was solved but John and Sherlock filled me in on what happened. i didn't think it was too interesting to be honest. The man ended up being in Columbia, he was in hiding, which obviously upset Lestrade because he had to travel such a long way.

The general case itself was interesting. The man commiting the crimes was clever, interesting but somewhat familar. I didn't like that. I didn't like the similarity at all.

The next caller, however, was a lot more experimental. The woman was blind. I got my unsual outfit which consisted of black skinny jeans, a white shirt and trench coat and skipped out of the house. I got in a taxi and headed straight to Bart's morgue.

When I got there i saw Sherlock and John towering over a womans body. Her name was Connie Prince, she had a makeup show which, according to Graham...no, Greg Lestrade, was going places.

Connie had a small cut between her thumb and index finger. It was clear what had happened, Tettanus entered the wound and an hour later, goodnight Vienna. "There's something wrong." Sherlock said.

"Huh?" I frowned.

"The bomber wouldn't be directing us towards this if it was so simple. That cut is deep right John: It would have bled alot?" Sherlock asked, John nodded. "How long would the bacteria be incubating inside of her?"

"Eight, ten days?" John shrugged. I smirked slightly seeing what Sherlock was doing, he was making John figuring it out, helping him. After about 30 seconds John realised what had happened, "The cut was made later."

"John, I need Mrs Princes information. Everything, her background, family history, i need data." Sherlock said.

John nodded quickly before rushing out of the room. I walked forward and looked the body up and down. John was right of course, the cut wasn't made until after Connie Prince's death but if that is how it happened then how did the tettanus enter her system?

A few hours later I was in 221B, standing beside Sherlock on his sofa. We were looking for connections between all the victims.

"Judging by the womans accent she was from Yorkshire. That's one from Cornwall; one from London and one from Yorkshire. What is he doing?" I muttered to myself.

Not long later Sherlock got a call from John telling him to go to Kenny Prince's house.

"Stay here, work on connections." Sherlock ordered, I nodded, watching as Lestade left with him.

I entered my mind palace, going through previous investigations. Carl Powers. Carl Powers was poisened. Connie Prince was poisoned with Tettanu- _oh._

I quickly rang Sherlock and he picked up almost straight away, "Sherlock, who was responsible for Prince's botox?" I asked.

"The house boy, Raul, why?" He asked.

"Botox Sherlock. Botox is a diluted form of Botulinum. The bomber has repeated himself. Meet me at Scotland yard." i said before hanging up.

-

I ran into Scotland yard to see Sherlock shouting into the phone before hearing a distant gun shot, "What the hell?" I shouted, "We figured it out!"

"She started telling me about him." Sherlock sighed.

Eventually we went back to 221B and I headed to bed. When I woke up I jumped into the shower and dressed into my usual attire, jogging downstairs and thanking Ms Hudson for my usual morning cuppa. I sat with her for a while before going upstairs.

"Don't make people into heroes John. Heroes don't exist and if they did, I wouldn't be one of them." I heard Sherlock say.

I giggled slightly, "Oooh the heroes speech." They both glared at me but the silence was defeated by the pink phone going off with a message alert.

I stood beside Sherlock, sitting at my cuppa as he opened the message. A picture of the Thames came up. John looked at us expectantly, "View of the Thames. South Bank – somewhere between Southwark Bridge and Waterloo." Sherlock says before picking his own phone out off his pocket, "John you check the papers, I'll look online."

I laughed slightly when John ignored him, "Oh you're angry with me so you won't help." Sherlock said calmly, "Not much cop this caring lock."

"Okay then, I'm going to go tell Lestrade what's happened while you two sort out your pissing fight." I said, putting my empty mug on the table with a quiet _Clink _"Have fun."

I got my phone out and walked into my apartmeny, quickly getting Lestrade up in my contacts.

_New Text, picture of the Thames - South Bank. Go there now, we won't be long.  
><em>AP

He replied not long after with a simply 'Okay'. This case was slightly more interesting, I wanted to see what was so important about the Thames. I guess I could spare a day or two.

I jogged back downstairs to see John reading through the papers, "Meet estrade at the South bank as soon as possible." I said, John looked up.

"Where are you going?" He frowned, I grinned at him.

"I'm going to see what I can find out about a murder."

I took the bow out off my hair, letting my fringe fall over half of my face in order to hide my identity. I walked up to the man I had ordered to wait for me and looked up.

"I need all the information you can get about the murder at the Thames, text this number." I demanded.

"I don't have a phone miss." He said.

"Oh don't pull that with me Gus, steal one." I grinned befoe heading back to Baker Street.

By the time I got back Gus had already texted me,

_Alex Woodbridge, male, in his 30's, Golem, Security Guard for Hickman Gallery, that's all i know for now._

I smiled and texted back, _Thank you -AP._

I rang Sherlock and told him everything the spy had told me, I was due to meet them at the Hickman gallery is 15 minutes.

I walked in on Sherlock staring at the painting, neither of them had noted my appearance. "Doesn't it bother you?" Sherlock asked her.

"What?" She replied.

"The painting is a fake, miss." I interrupted, taking care to thicken my Scottish accent, "Alex Woodbridge knew it was a fake."

"Someone sent the Golem to take care of him, was it _you?_" Sherlock finished my sentence.

"Golem? What are you talking about?" She shouted, "The painting is not a fake! I could have you fired right on the spot." *

"That's not a problem." Sherlock grinned.

"It's not?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"We don't work 'ere miss." I said.

"So how did you get in?" She asked.

I scoffed slightly and walked past her, heading towards the doors, Sherlock follwed behind me, "You've taken your bow out." He said.

"No, really? I hadn't realised." I smirked. _Damn it, I forgot to put it back in. _

We jumped in a taxi and picked John up from West's fiancee's house. Sherlock stopped the driver and jumped out of the cab, John following him out, "Wait here." Sherlock said before jumping the fence and jogging over to a homeless woman.

I sat back in the taxi, Sherlock and John were back about a minute later. We walked into the darkness of the arches, I got my gun out of the waistband of my jeans and held it subtly in my hand as John flickered on the flash light.

Homeless people were everywhere, they were probably settling down for the night. Something told me I wasn't going to be sleeping much tonight.

I nudged Sherlock when I saw a figure run past us in the shadows. It was at least 7 foot tall. Suddenly the man broke into a run, we ran to where he had previously been just in time to see him speed off in a waiting car.

"It's going to take us weeks to find him again!" Sherlock groaned.

"Maybe not, I think I might know where he's going." John said with a matter-of-fact voice.

I walked into the planetarium behind John and Sherlock, "Golem!" Sherlock shouted as soon as the tall figure came into sight.

I grimaced when I heard a slight cracking sound, did he just break her neck? Judging by the fact she was lying motionlessly on the floor i'd say so.

I stayed in the shadows, watching the scene play out in front of me. The Golum had Sherlock in a head lock, suffocting him probably. I wasn't going to step in just yet though. My head snapped around when John cocked hs gun, "Let him go or i will kill you."

I jumped slightly when the Golem swung Sherlock around and kicked the gun out of John's hand. He dropped Sherlock to the ground and picked John up, throwing John into Sherlock and watching them crash land on the floor. Sherlock got to his feet and stood in a boxing stance, holding his fists up. I rolled my eyes at his feeble attempt to fight.

"Hey ugly!" I shouted, the Golem turned around and I shot him. I didn't shoot him somewhere that would kill him. With his stance it might not even hospitalise him but it's enough to take his attention away from the boys and I so I run past the Golem and grab their hands.

We run out of the museum and back to Baker Street, "Nice shot." John said, Sherlock just narrowed his eyes at me.

I shifted under his gaze and went back up into my own appartment. 5am, no point in sleeping now.


	4. The Great Game Part Three

***Adeline's POV* **

We were back in Hickman's gallery. No one had found the Golem's body so I guess he ended up okay. Sherlock and I were both stood in front of the Vermeer painting. It was a fake but how was it a fake? What was wrong with it?

I turned around as the pink phone rang, Sherlock put it on speaker as he pressed the little green button. "It's a fake, that's why Woodbridge and Cairns were killed." Sherlock said into the phone. There was no reply, other than the sound of distant breathing.

"Oh come on! The painting is a fake, proving it is just the detail. The painting is a fake! That's the answer, that's why they were killed! I solved the case!" He shouted into the phone but the victim remained silent, "Okay I'll prove it, just give me time."

He handed me the phone and a small boys voice echoedinto my ears, "Ten.." He trailed off.

"Is Sherlock allowed help?" I asked.

"From you? No, nine..." The boy said.

Sherlock stared at the Vermeer, "It's a kid, oh God it's a kid." Lestrade sighed.

My mind searched from the answer. The Planetarium was all about this creation, Woodbridge worked in the Planetarium so that's how he would have known. What have I missed? What is started me in the face that I've missed.

"Four..."The boy sobbed slightly, "Three!"

The Van Buren SuperNova!

I was about to say it when I realised i wasn't allowed to help him. Sherlock caught on when they boy got to two. "That's brilliant, that's beautiful!" He shouted.

"Sherlock!" John snapped.

"Two..." The boy said.

"The Van buren Supernova!" Sherlock screamed, grabbing the phone from my hands.

It took a few seconds but eventually the boy replied, "Please, Is somebody there?"

Sherlock handed Lestrade the pink phone, "Here you go, track it down, find him."

We explained the supernova to everyone but Lestrade who was already on his way to pick the boy up before heading to Joe Harrison's flat. Joe Harrison is the brother of West's fiancee. We had came to the colclussion that the plans were still in the country, Mycroft's people would have been informed if they had left.

"Joe Harrison stole the memory stick; killed his prospective brother-in-law." Sherlock explained, inspecting the windowsill only to find spots of red blood.

"Then why'd he do it?" John frowned, Straightening up as someone unlocked the front door.

"Let's ask him." I grinned. John went and delt with him and after a minute or so both John and Joe were sitting on the sofa opposite Sherlock and I.

"It wasn't meant to ..." Joe trailed off, I rolled my eyes, "God. What's Lucy gonna say? Jesus, It was an accident, I swear it was!"

"But stealing the plans for the missile defence programme wasn't an accident, was it?" Sherlock snorted slightly.

"I started dealing drugs. I mean, the bike thing's a great cover, right? I dunno – I dunno how it started; I just got out of my depth. I owed people thousands – serious people. Then at Westie's engagement do, he starts talking about his job. I mean, usually he's so careful; but that night after a few pints he really opened up. He told me about these missile plans – beyond top secret. He showed me the memory stick; he waved it in front of me. You hear about these things getting lost, ending up on rubbish tips and what-not. And there it was, and I thought ... well, I thought it could be worth a fortune. It was pretty easy to get the thing off him, he was so plastered. Next time I saw him, I could tell by the look on his face that he knew." Joe explained, occasionally rubbing his hand over his face.

"What happened?" John asked.

"I was gonna call an ambulance, but it was too late, he was already out the window. I just didn't have a clue what to do, so I dragged him in 'ere, and I just sat in the dark, thinking." Joe said.

"When a neat little idea popped into your head." I cut him off.

"Carrying Andrew West way away from here. His body would have gone on for ages if the train hadn't met a stretch of track that curved." Sherlock said, then finishing my sentence. It is not a competition, it is not a competition, it is not a competition but oh my god stop finishing my sentences.

"D'you still have it, then? The memory stick?" John asked, Joe nodded.

"Fetch it for me – if you wouldn't mind. Sherlock said, "Distraction over, the game continues." he whispered.

"Well, maybe that's over, too. We've heard nothing from the bomber." John said.

"Five pips, remember, John? It's a countdown. We've only had four." I pointed out.

- We all sat in Sherlock and John's apartment. We were all still in our coats because the windows hadn't been replaced. Jeremy Kyle was showing on the TV, it was a stupid show, of course he wasn't the boys father. The turn ups on his jeans show that much. John explained to us that he wouldn't be here for tea since he was going to Sarah's, I think that's what he said anyway. I only tuned into the conversation when Sherlock agreed to actually go shopping, he was up to something.

After a few minutes Sherlock stood up, "Where are you going?" I frowned.

"Shopping." He smirked before jogging out of the apartment.

About four minutes later I left the house and followed Sherlock, I had installed a GPS into his phone so he was simple enough to find. I followed him to the pool where Carl Powers died, two guns placed firmly in the waistband of my black jeans. This was it, this was where he was going to meet the man they had spoken about, the one blowing all the pips, Moriarty. They were going to have guns all over the place, Moriarty wasn't stupid if he was meeting someone here he'd have back up.

I flipped my fringe down to cover my face and ran upstairs completely undetected by Sherlock. I snuck behind one of the few snipers and quietly whipped my hand around his mouth. He didn't make a sound, he saw my face and immediately stepped back. The good thing about me, was that I had something better than a homeless network.

I sat between to of the rifles and watched as John walked into the pool. He had a bomb strapped to him. My breathing got a tad heavier but I stayed where I was, watching the scene play out. I had a thing fo observing, I'd rather not get my hands dirty.

I watched Sherlock and John talk to each other, only properly listening to their words when i heard Sherlock say "Who are you?"

"I gave you my number." A voice said from behind closed doors.

I almost choked at the familiarity of the voice. My suspisions doubled when I saw his face.

"I thought you might call." He said, "Is that British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket ...or are you just pleased to see me?"  
>Sherlock pulled the gun out off his pocket and aimed it at Moriarty.<p>

"Both." Sherlock said threateningly.

"Jim Moriarty. Hi!" He said, smiling widely, "Jim? Jim from the hospital?"

Sherlock lifted his other hand to support the pistol, Jim bit his lip slightly. He was disappointed. I would be to if I was him, Sherlock was showing that he was vulnerable. Stupid move.

"Oh. Did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then, I suppose, that was rather the point." Jim said, shrugging slightly.  
>I spun around when a laser light flickered on John's chest, tip toeing over to the sniper, "Shoot and i will kill your whole family." I spat.<p>

"Don't be silly. Someone else is holding the rifle. I don't like getting my hands dirty." Moriarty smiled slightly, stopping at the corner of the pool, "I've given you a glimpse, Sherlock, just a teensy glimpse of what I've got going on out there in the big bad world. I'm a specialist, you see ... Like you!"

Sherlock's head snapped up as if he had just realised what Jim was talking about, "Dear Jim. Please will you fix it for me to get rid of my lover's nasty sister?" Sherlock quoted, "Dear Jim. Please will you fix it for me to disappear to South America?"

"Just so." Moriarty grinned.

"Consulting criminal." Sherlock said softly, "Brilliant."  
>I smiled, Well done Sherly.<p>

"Isn't it? No-one ever gets to me – and no-one ever will." Jim boasted.

"I did." Sherlock said, cocking the pistol.

"You've come the closest. Now you're in my way." Moriarty threatened, I took my guns out of the waist band of my jeans.

"Thank you." Sherlock said simply.

"Didn't mean it as a compliment." Jim tilted his head.

"Yes you did." Sherlock smirked.

Jim shrugged slightly, "Yeah, okay, I did. But the flirting's over, Sherlock ...Daddy's had enough now!" He sung the last bart of his sentence, "I\'ve shown you what I can do. I cut loose all those people, all those little problems, even thirty million quid just to get you to come out and play, "So take this as a friendly warning, my dear. Back off."

I looked over at John, he was staying quiet, watching it all happen before him. The guns were still held firmly in my hands.

"Although I have loved this – this little game of ours. Playing Jim from I.T. Playing gay. Did you like the little touch with the underwear?" Jim smiled.

"People have died." Sherlock sighed. When did he start caring about people?

"That's what people DO!" Jim screamed violently.

"I will stop you." Sherlock said, he spoke softly but I could feel the determination he had.

"No you won't." Jim said, his personality snapping back staright away.

Sherlock looked towrds John, "You all right?"

"You can talk, Johnny-boy. Go ahead." Jimeased, I growled slightly.

Sherlock held the memory stick out to Jim, finally, the reason we're here, "Take it." He said.

"Huh? Oh! That!" Jim grinned, strolling past John and taking the plans from Shelock's hands.

"The missile plans!" Jim kissed the plans slightly, I frowned when i noticed John murmering to himself but ignored it.  
>"Boring!" Jim sung, "I could have got them anywhere." He tossed the stick into the pool.<br>I jumped slightly when John ran forward and slammed himself up against Jim's back, wrapping one arm around his nec and the other around his chest, "Sherlock run!" He shouted. Silly John, Silly silly John.

Jim laughed slightly. "Good! Very good."

I held both of my silver guns out, pointing them towards the snipers' heads as a warning to them.  
>"If your sniper pulls that trigger, Mr. Moriarty, then we both go up." John threatened.<p>

Jim smiled calmly, "Isn't he sweet? I can see why you like having him around. But then people do get so sentimental about their pets. They're so touchingly loyal. But, oops!" He paused, briefly chuckling when the sniper I had tried to suffocate aimed at Sherlock. John let go and stepped back. I kept my guns pointed straight at the snipers' heads.

"D'you know what happens if you don't leave me alone, Sherlock, to you?" Jim asked, straightening out his blazer.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, boredom clear in his facial expression, "Oh, let me guess: I get killed."

Jim grimaced, "Kill you? N-no, don't be obvious. I mean, I'm gonna kill you anyway some day. I don't wanna rush it, though. I'm saving it up for something special. No-no-no-no-no. If you don't stop prying, I'll burn you."  
>"I'll burn the heart out of you." He said after looking Sherlock up and down.<p>

"I have been reliably informed that I don't have one." Sherlock said softly.

"But we both know that's not quite true." Jim said.  
>I gotta admit, Moriarty is clever, from what he's shown us he can do whatever he wants. And he's already gotten the better of Sherlock.<p>

"Well, I'd better be off." Jim nodded, one corner of his mouth tilting upwards as he looked around the room, probably looking for an exit route, "Well, so nice to have had a proper chat."

Sherlock aimed futher at Jim's head, "What if I was to shoot you -right now?" He asked.

Jim stared staight at him, "Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face." He opened his eyes and mouth wide to show an over exaggerated surprised face, kind of like the surprised emojis on facebook, "'Cause I'd be surprised, Sherlock; really I would.", he scrunched his nose up, "And just a teensy bit disappointed."

Jim Moriarty slowly walked away, "Cia, Sherlock Holmes." he said, walking through the doors.

"Catch ... you ... later." Sherlock said, following him to the doors to keep him in his sights.

"No you won't!" Jim sumg from behind closed doors.

About 10 seconds later Sherlock knelt down beside John, taking the vest that the bomb was attatched to off him and throwing it across the floor.

"Are you all right?" Sherlock asked desperately.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine." John nodded, "I'm fine."

Something was wrong. Of course Sherlock and John thought it was okay now but something was very wrong. The snipers were both staying perfectly still. I straightened up from my crouched position but kept both pistols pointed at their heads. When I looked back down at John and Sherlock, Sherlock was scratching the back off his head with a loaded gun and John was breathing deeply.

"That, er ... thing that you, er, that you did; that, um ...," Sherlock paused and cleared his throat awkwardly,"... you offered to do. That was, um ... good."

John giggled slightly, not meeting Sherlock's gaze. "I'm glad no-one saw that.", Sherlcok gave him a questioning look "You, ripping my clothes off im a darkening swimming pool, people might talk."

They looked at each other and snorted slightly, I frowned when John's face suddenly filled with horror only to see that the sniper on my left was aiming at him again.  
>Near the deep end of the pool, a door opened and Jim clapped his hands together, turning to face the boys.<p>

"Sorry, boys! I'm soooooo changeable!" He shouted, John grimaced, "It is a weakness with me but, to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness."

I cocked both my guns and stood up, breathing heavily. "You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't. I would try to convince you but ... everything I have to say has already crossed your mind!" Jim shouted.

" Probably my answer has crossed yours." Sherlock said, aiming the gun at the bomb he had previously slid across the floor.

I closed my eyes and shot both snipers in the head, flicking on the upstairs lightly so they could see me, I smirked at the look of surprise on all 3 of their faces.

"It's been good watching this play out but I'm afraid non of us are going to die. Leave Moriarty, Leave now." I threatened, he grinned slightly.

"Oh how I have missed you, Bethany."

Authors Notes: What? Who's Bethany? But her name is Adeline!  
>I guess we'll find out who she is in the next chapter *cheeky grin*, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure when chapter four will be up but you can bookmarkgive kudos to this fanfiction to be informed when a new chapter is uploaded. (Im practically begging you). Hope you enjoyed this, let me know in the comments because I really need your help with a sub-plot! Would you guys prefer some John!Lock or some Adeline/Sherlock? Let me know! Also I used a transcript and edited it for this chapter so if you want the link to the transcript it's this: .


	5. A pocket full of lies

The ride back to 221B was silent. When we got back in I went to go into my apartment only to be dragged back by Sherlock. They got a chair out and placed it inbetween theres.

"You have questions." I sighed.

"Damn right we have questions, who the bloody hell are you?" John shouted.

"Well tough, I'm not answering your questions because even if I do you're just gonna go to Mycroft and get all my files from him." I said calmly.

"Fine we'll just ask Mycroft, what's your name?" Sherlock asked.

"Bethany Onicio Onora." I replied before walking upstairs.

I would feel bad for the two people I just killed but they were both criminals working for Jim so why would I care? If anything the police should thank me.

**Sherlock's POV**

Bethany Onicio Onora. Lovely name but that wasn't all of it, Onora was a first name not a last name. So what exactly was she hiding from us? Once John went to bed I texted Mycroft.

I need your files on Bethany Onicio Onora - SH

Why?  
>Mycroft<p>

Tell you later, find out all you can about her. High importance. -SH

I updated The Science Of Deduction site, cutting out the part where Adel- where Bethany killed two snipers. She was a good shot I must admit but what bugged me the most was that she knew Moriarty.

Jim had said he missed her so they obviously had something more than a simple aquantance relationship, she must have known how dangerous he was so why not warn us? Then there was the meaning of her name.

Bethany - The town Lazarus had lived in.  
>Lazarus definition: dead rising.<p>

Onicio - Honourable

Mycroft had told me that there was no such thing as coincidences. This girl has changed her name, she obviously moved from Ireland to Scotland because she had a Scottish accent when she first arrived at 221B but as soon as her real name came out it flicked to Irish like a switch.

The name meanings together are Honourable Death. Why would she change her name for no reason? Something dramatic obviously happened, enough for her to move location and switch identities. She's a sociopath. Before I could figure out what had happened my phone let off a silent buzz.

I put my hand out expecting John to hand my my phone, then I realised he was asleep. I flipped my legs off the side off the sofa, grabbing my phone off the table.

Bethany Onicio Onora Moriarty. 27 years old. One brother, Jim Moriarty. According to police in Ireland, Bethany died at the age of 17, half an hour after she was blamed for the murder of Megan Masters. However when she was 20 she was found by a colleague of mine, they threatened to arrest her but she claimed that she didn't commit the murder - that her brother did it. She escaped and the search for her was called off by the time she was 23. She is dangerous Sherlock, if you know her, keep her hidden from the police. - Mycroft.

Honourable Death. Maybe it was just a coincidence because there's nothing honourable about killing yourself when everyone thinks you commited a murder. She's Jim Moriarty's sister, that explains why she was missed by him although she didn't seem to feel the same way. It's been 10 years since she took the wrap for her brother, why would she still have the same fake name? Especially if the police had caught her 5 years ago. Great. Now Mycroft was hiding things from me. He couldn't possibly think i was stupid enough to believe that they just let her go.

Bethany Onicio Onora. Interesting

"Has Mycroft replied yet?" A familair voice called, i turned around to see Bethany leaning against the door way.

"Yes but he's obviously lied a lot. Who are you?" I asked.

"Let me see the message." She demanded, holding her hand out.

I handed her the phone and she smiled slightly, "My name is Bethany Onicio Onora Moriarty, I am 27, I am sister to James Moriarty, I did officially die at 17, I did take the wrap for the murder of Megan Masters but the rest is all lies." She said, "I'll leave you to deduce the rest."

"Okay so hypothetically if you were to tell me the rest of your life story what would you say?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hypothetically I would tell you that I didn't actually just meet your brother a few weeks ago and I'd tell you that if you think Moriarty is dangerous you shouldn't let anyone piss me off." She smirked, "And also..Sherlock, don't mess with my brother. Believe me I hate the bastard but he's dangerous, he can do worse than what he's shown you so far. Stay away from him."

I didn't say anything else, she didn't say anything else. We just sat in seperate mind palaces and I was left thinking, who the hell is she?

Authors Notes: It looks like it's heading for a Bethany/Sherlock sub-plot but I'm still not sure about whether or not I want those two to get together or whether or not i want some John!Lock, thoughts?


	6. Playing both sides

*Adelines pov*

"Thank you." I said through gritted teeth, sitting opposite Mycroft.

"Whatever for?" He asked, his voice as emotionless as it usually is.

"For lying to Sherlock. He still hasn't caught on." I smiled, shrugging on my Trench Coat.

"He is an imbecile sometimes. He let's his guard down around you Miss Moriarty." Mycroft said, "You know why I brought you here?"

"Of course I do, my brother has crawled into a hiding hole. He's planning something and you want to know what." I stated, standing up and walking over to the full length mirror.

"Yes, I need you to Inform me on whatever Jim Moriarty plans. Of course, Sherlock cannot know about this meeting." He replied before turning around and talking to someone.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had changed from skinny jeans an a white shirt to a plain black spaghetti strap shirt and a high-waisted, tulip bottom black skirt.

The skirt ended just above the hem of my trench coat, I kept my trench coat undone so it was easier to access the weapons I had. I kept a gun, a knife and a small pick-locker tucked in a black elastic band I had wrapped around my thigh.

I quickly tied my hair up into a messy bun, tucking my fringe back behind my ear. I turned around as Mycroft walked back into the room, handing me a file with a small thumbnail picture off my on the cover.

"In return for the betrayal of your brother you may destroy what you wish from your files." Mycroft said hesitantly.

"I do not wish to destroy my past Mycroft I wish to hide it from your brother. He can not know what I have done, nor can Dr Watson." I said, handing the files back to him.

"You will not tell Sherlock about our discussion, you will simply leave and make it as obvious as possible that you are betraying Sherlock." Mycroft ordered.

"Why can't he know the plan?" I frowned.

"Because he will try to be clever as we cannot afford him being clever do you understand?" Mycroft asked, eyebrows raised.

"Goodbye Mycroft Holmes, I assure you I will have information on my brother in the next few days but I cannot promise I won't have to reek some havoc in the mean time." I smirked, leaving the room.

I walked through the quiet room, the only audible sound was my heels clanking on the wood and I wondered why Mycroft even had this room. Surely If he wanted some quiet time he could sit in his office. Silly Government.

I climbed into a car and gave the driver instructions on where to go. I'd have to drop in on a little friend of mine in order to find Jim's location. I was sure she had contact with him.

I got out of the car and rang the door bell, only to be greeted with a young, pale face.

"You must be Bethany?" The young lady said, I nodded as she opened the door.

"Is Miss Adler in or am I going to have to wait for her?" I asked, "Oh and who are you?"

"I'm Kate, she's upstairs getting ready, we were expecting someone else." Kate said.

"Lovely." I smiled, walking upstairs.

I knocked on a random door, "Come in." A familiar, feminine voice said.

I walked in the room to see Irene looking at herself in a full length mirror. She was wearing a long silver gown, black silk made an 'X' over her chest as it met at the back.

"Lovely dress, going on a date?" I asked, walking up behind her

"Bethany, how nice to see you, what are you doing here? Last time I saw you we were playing power games with Scotland." Irene asked, turning to face me.

"I'm looking for my brother, I understand you have had contact with him?" I sat down on the large bed.

"This conversation is going to have to wait, my guests are almost here." Irene said, taking off her gown.

The door bell downstairs rang and I turned on the camera in the corner of Irene's room.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Sherlock's face, half beaten as he asked for help. He may be an amazing detective but he's a very crappy actor.

"Are you coming down?" She asked, I turned around to see her naked.

"No I'm not, I do need to know where my brother is though." I replied, "Sherlock is going to love you by the way."

"That's the plan dear, my phone is on the desk, his address is in my messages." Irene smiled.

"Oh and I'd appreciate it if you told Sherlock I was here and exactly why I was here, thank you." I said, taking her phone of the desk.

I copied his number from her phone and forwarded it to mine. Sherlock and John were downstairs so I had no way of getting out with out then stopping me. My eyes darted towards the window.

I sat on the edge of the window and took my heels off, jumping onto the near by wall and lowering myself down.

After putting my heels back on I rang Jim.

"Jim Moriarty, how may I help?" He said sarcastically.

"Careful brother, you sound almost like you want to help someone." I warned.

"Ah, Bethany, how are you doing?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"No time for casual chit chat, where are you?" I replied, quickly turning my collar up as it started raining.

"I'm at the caffeine under 221B, it's amazing how oblivious Sherlock is." He laughed slightly.

"Isn't it so." I grinned, "I'm getting a cab, meet you there."

I hung up and stuck my arm out, stopping a cab. I climbed in the back seat, "Where to Miss?" The driver asked.

"Baker Street." I said simply, rolling my eyes again as my phone buzzed.

Any progress?  
>Mycroft.<p>

Lots. -BOOM

Sometimes, I love my initials. I payed the cab driver and walked into the canteen, sitting down opposite my brother.

"Why are you here Bethany, I recall you saying you hated me?" Jim asked.

"Well you did leave me to die in a fire." I said.

"I helped you out, I gave you a fake name, a new life." He argued.

"You handed me over to be exiled for a crime you committed and I got let off with being an assassin for the British Government, hardly the lifestyle I would have chosen for myself." I said.

"We don't all get what we want." He shrugged, taking a drink of his tea.

"You did." I smirked.

"Fair point but you didn't answer my question." He replied.

"I'm here because I remember what it was like to be a 16 year old sociopath with a 18 year old brother. Remember what you said to me the day you killed Meg Masters?" I asked, "We go down together-"

"Or we don't go down at all." He cut me off, "To be fair we didn't go down at all you practically went up a level and I stayed at Sociopath level."

"That's why I'm here, we were a brother sister act when we were 12 so why not now?" I lied.

"Fair point. Welcome back Bethany."

-


	7. Your Betrayal

**Adeline's point of view**

I walked up the stairs of 221B, sitting on the bench as I started making a coffee. It's been about a week since I've been back here. I miss it.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock scowled.

"I live here Sherlock." I said, turning around to stir my coffee.

"Huh, I thought you'd be running off with Jim." Sherlock said.

"Hmm, just cause you got beaten by a girl." I smirked.

"How did you know about Miss Adler?" He asked.

"Old friend." I shrugged, "Found any interesting cases lately?"

"You're one of them, Mycroft still hasn't come clean about who you are." Sherlock said.

"I love a touch of drama, I guess I just need some Mystery." I said, taking a quick drink of my coffee, "Well I have loved this really but I only came for some weapons and money from upstairs so I'm gonna go. See you around Mr. Holmes."

I went up to my own apartment and pulled out a small suitcase. I stuffed some guns and knifes in it a long with some money. I left most of my clothes in 221B, after all I was only leaving until I had the information I needed.

I had gotten used to wearing black skirts and vests with my trench coat instead of skinny jeans so I didn't pack any jeans.

Honestly, I wanted to stay here, I loved Jim with all my heart, he's my brother but he's so obsessive over defeating Sherlock it starts getting boring.

He wouldn't tell me what he was up to but I knew it was going to be one of his best plans yet. I was involved somehow, Jim still didn't trust me fully he was planning something big.

Once I had everything ready I climbed into a cab, quickly dialog Mycroft's number.

"Mycroft Holmes." He said simply.

"Why do you answer with your name, you might as well just whisper 'British Government' into the phone?" I replied, "I'm making a stop at yours, it seems there is a flaw in this remarkable plan of yours."

I hung up and sat back, I needed a way to make Jim trust me. I needed to do something really bad, really evil. Or I could just betray him now, I wasn't doing this for Sherlock or John I was getting my revenge. Wasn't I?

I walked through the quiet room and knocked on the door to Mycroft's office.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Oh it's Obama I came to chat about the latest football game, who do you think it is moron, I was just on the phone to you?" I joked, opening the door.

I walked across the room and sat down, "Hmm, very funny." He scowled slightly but stayed professional, "What's the flaw?"

"He doesn't trust me, he told me he's planing something but bot what." I said.

"So what is your plan?" Mycroft sighed.

After what seemed like forever Mycroft and I finally came up with a plan.

"Afternoon, brother mine." I smirked, dropping my bags on the floor.

"Finally sold me out, Sister?" He asked, staring at one of two jet black cars that had stopped outside.

"Don't worry only one of them is for you, I need transport too." I said, walking up beside him, "I guess you could say that I got my pay back."

"I guess so, see you soon Beth." He grinned as we walked outside. I wasn't surprised he was walking out so calmly, he probably knew this was coming.

I got watched as my Brother climbed into the car, chatting up the woman in the back seat

The plan was to get him locked up and bam we just did.

I told Mycroft he could do what ever he wanted with my brother now, it didn't matter to me because Jim was finally locked up. That's what this was all about for me, him being behind bars like I was when I took the fall for Miss Masters.

I turned the collar of my trench coat up and got into the other car, "Where to now?" The driver asked, brown eyes glancing at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Baker Street."

**Authors note: Thank you for all your reviews! Im thinking of adding some Beth!Lock next chapter since it seems to be what you guys want and I kinda ship it myself! Thanks guys.**


	8. So many sides to just one story

"Afternoon." I smiled, walking into John and Sherlock's apartment.

"She's back, what do you want?" John growled.

"Calm down John, my work is over I can return to you and Sherlock, now." I said, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Your work?" Sherlock asked.

"You didn't actually think I had paired up with my brother did you? Oh no, I sold him out to Mycroft, _your_ brother has him now." I replied.

"Why should we trust you?" John frowned.

"Jesus Christ, don't. Never trust anyone, they always play you in the end. Would it make you feel better if I told you I had brung biscuits and tea bags with me?" I said, hanging my coat up on the back of the door.

Eventually we all made up and John headed off to bed. He said he was tired but I knew he was just holding a grudge.

"Are you not bored yet?" Sherlock asked, I turned around to face him.

"Bored of what?" I replied, setting my mug down on the table.

"Lying." He said simply, shrugging his hands into his pockets.

I walked up to him, stopping when I was only a few steps away, "You still haven't figured it out yet have you?" I laughed slightly.

"Explain?" He asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Deduce me Sherlock. Everything you've seen and read about me, deduce it." I instructed, "How good I am with guns, how the hell I got my hands on so many guns, why do people cower when they hear my name and how does your brother; the British government know who I am? Deduce it Sherlock."

He closed his eyes and I knew he was in his mind palace, putting the pieces together. After a minute or so, his eyes flashed open, "An assassin for the British Government." He muttered.

"You're getting slow." I smirked, "That's all you need to know for now Mr. Holmes."

"Why are you afraid Bethany?" He asked.

"I'm not afraid, Sherlock." I stated.

"Then why are you trying so hard to hide your past?" He whispered.

I didn't know why he was whispering at first. Then I realise how close together our bodies had gotten. I wondered when I took those few steps forward but in that moment I didn't really care because I was looking into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

They were green, or blue, hints of both colours were packed into his eyes, but I was focusing on his pupils, his slightly dilated pupils.

I was looking up at him, he was looking down at me and I was leaning into him, "Oh...sorry..need my laptop." John said, appearing beside us.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'll be off to bed then." I coughed awkwardly, spinning around and darting out of the room.

I shouldn't have left my god-damn guard down because all I could think about that night was Sherlock Holmes.

-Like 3 weeks later-

"Morning." I groaned, running a hand through my still messy hair.

"It's one o'clock." John informed, frowning at me. He did a lot of frowning that man.

"Merry Christmas dear!" Ms Hudson shouted cheerily, "The others are on their way."

"Who and why?" I asked, opening a bag of skittles and popping one into my mouth.

"Well Molly and Greg are coming and Mycroft said he might." Ms Hudson replied happily, I rolled my eyes slightly.

"I think we all know Mycroft won't make an appearance." Sherlock coughed slightly.

I sat down beside him and offered him a skittle, he shook his head gently.

"You should probably put some clothes on Bethany." John laughed slightly.

I nodded as I realised I was still wrapped in just a bed sheet. I headed upstairs and put on my usual attire, clipping the little blue bow into my hair.

I jumped slightly when someone appeared in my room, turning around to see Sherlock standing there.

"I could have been naked," I teased, "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Nope." He shook his head and smirked slightly.

I went through my closet and pulled a small memory stick from a heap of skirts, "Merry Christmas." I said, handing the stick to Sherlock.

"What's this?" He asked, taking it from my hands.

"Me, it's my files - the real, completely unedited, gruesome files." I grimaced.

"Why? Why are you giving these to me?" He replied, flipping it around in his slender fingers.

"Like you said, I'm bored of lying, just give it back when you're done, I don't want it falling into the wrong hands." I said, he nodded slightly.

"Fancy a cigarrette?" He asked.

"I thought you gave up?" I smirked,.

"It's Christmas I'm allowed one or two." He winked, handing me a tab from his pocket.

I smiled and we walked over to the window. I opened it slightly and lit up my cigarrette, "What you said, a few weeks back, about my past. You were right, I am trying to hide my past, or, I was."

"Why? It can't really be that bad can it?" Sherlock asked, puffing silent 'o's into the air with the smoke.

"I'll let you decide that." I said, putting my cigarette out and leaving the room.

I went downstairs to see that Molly and Lestrade were already here, I forced a smile and handed out drinks. I got a series of 'thank you' and we all sat down.

Honestly I didn't see the point in celebrating Christmas. I wasn't religious and I didn't care much for others so what's the point in celebrating it? It makes no sense. I sat through the day with a smile on my face with the promise of tea and biscuits once they were gone. And skittes. My God do I love skittles.

Sherlock had put the memory stick with my files on in his room. I was very confused at the moment which was rare for me because I'm never confused. But this time, for once in my life I didn't know what side I was playing. At the minute i was playing both teams and obviously you'd think I'd go with Sherlock because he's the good guy and, let's face it who could deny the chemistry I had with Sherlock Holmes.

But Jim Moriarty is my brother, he handed me to the government so I done the same to him. We're even now so I could very well skip over to his side and be the villain I was made to be. Then again I could just sit back with Mycroft and watch the scene play out. I do love to watch scenes play out in front of me, it shows me how doomed the world would be without me, or how doomed it is with me. Either if good. It's all good.

"Bethany." Someone sung lightly, I snapped my eyes open to see Lestrade sitting beside me, "You were doing that mind palace thing again."

"I was? Sorry, I do that a lot. How's it going down in Scotland Yard?" i asked, pretending to take interest in his stories.

We sat for a while talking about how generally boring bad criminals were and how absolutely fascinating it was when a serial killer started killing again. It sounds weird, I know, but the mind set of a serial killer is so messed up and fascinating it's fun to kind of toy with it.

I'm not sure if that made sense I'm still talking to Lestrade and I'm not one to multi-task unless it really counts.

Everyone started to leave after another hour or two. I said my goodbyes and settled back into my mind palace. Usually i used this place to hold all my information on important stuff like murder cases but I needed to find out what team I was playing, it would be foolish of me to carry on playing both because in the end both would turn on me for betraying them. Not that I couldn't defend myself against them but I didn't exactly want Sherlock and Moriarty to team up on me.

I groaned when my phone rang and held my hand out, frowning when Sherlock handed me the device. Sherlock never done that, ever.

I shrugged and answered the phone, "Bethany here." I said.

"Bethany, I need some help." Mycroft replied hesitantly.

"Now that's hardly a surprise."

-**Sherlock's point of view-**

John said he was spending the night at his girlfriend's house, I hadn't bothered to ask who she was this time because his girlfriends always made me very bored. They were so ordinary. John was ordinary too but he was a special kind of ordinary. He's very smart and very brave and he's interesting and helpful but he still thinks like an ordinary human being.

Anyway, I decided to look on the memory stick Bethany had given me, I was slightly excited to read it, finally solve the mystery.

_Bethany Onicio Onora Moriarty  
>Born on the 4th April 1983 in Church Town, Dublin.<br>At the age of 15 Bethany Moriarty was blamed for the murder of Meg Masters, it was later confirmed that she was set up by her brother James "Jim" Moriarty (__**see file**__).  
>The same day that Bethany was to be arrested for the murder of Miss Masters, she officially died in a fire, her body was not found.<em>

_James Moriarty then handed his sister to the British Government, they allowed her to flee since they had no evidence she commited the murder and she went to Scotland. At the age of 19 Bethany was taken back into jail for the murder of Mr. Sebastian Moran. (See File).  
>Mr. Mycroft Holmes took responsibility for making Bethany Moriarty into part of the British Secret Service, claiming that they needed her for her experties. (See Mycroft Holmes' file). <em>

_Bethany Moriarty served as a secret assassin for the British Government, she was stationed in Russia for a 18 months before returning to normal life in Britain. All tabs on Miss Moriarty were lost until she signed up for a flat at the age of 27. _

_It is believed that Bethany Moriarty took the names Melissa McCarthy and Adeline Porter in the missing 8 year time gap._

_**Sherlock, I gave this memory stick to you for a reason. These last sentences aren't going to make sense right now but make sure that you do not forget them. You know everything about me, more-or-less, I've murdered more people than it says but I was an assassin. Anyway, there will come a time when you are told to jump. I have made certain arrangements for that time to ensure a safe fall. So, when that time does come, do not hesitate to jump - BOOM**_** xo**

Bethany Onicio Onora Moriarty, I like her. I like her a lot.  
><em>Merry Christmas.<em>

**Authors Note: Hello my lovelies! I am aware of how fast this story is moving and you have my biggest apologies, I just don't want to drag it on for too long, you know what I mean? Anyway, I know I promised Beth!Lock but I like to break my promises so you have John c*ck blocking instead! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'm thinking maybe 3-4 more chapters and possibly a sequel? I'm planning ahead a little so y'all aren't waiting too long. **

**If you did enjoy this please leave a review and you can follow this story to be informed when I have a new chapter (which will probably be tomorrow because I have a lot of homework to do!). Thank you! xo**


	9. The Reichenbach fall part une

I had decided on the new year that I was all for team Sherlock. Although Jim couldn't know that, he's exclude me and I need to know what he's planning.

He had told me once when we were kids about the great fall he had planned. He just needed to try it out on someone. I figured that Sherlock is his someone.

Speaking of Sherlock, he's out at the minute and John was downstairs so I was free to venture my mind palace.

I needed to know what my brother is planning, how big is his network and how the heck am I going to stop Sherlock from getting killed.

I had grown slightly protective over John and Sherlock, they had became friends which is weird because I never knew I could make real friends.

There was a good chance Jim would tell me what I needed to know about his plans. He got me locked up and I got him locked up, we're even now and he's smart enough to know that. He's also dumb enough to trust me but can I pull that off again?

Maybe I should just stay away from my brother. Yes, if I am playing team Sherlock I'm going to do it properly. With Sherlock, and John of course.

Everyone seems to forget Dr John Watson but he's just as important as Sherlock, and you should read it blog.

My brother was wrong when he said John was a pet. No one is a hero, heroes don't exist but John has saved a lot of people, he's pretty darn close.

I was in the town centre at the minute, my clothes selection was growing thin and walking around in a vest made me cold in harsh winds.

I flipped my credit card through my fingers as I picked up a plain black blazer. My eyes darting from the blazer to the leather jackets.

Blazer is business woman, leather is badass woman. Both. Both is good. I got one leather jacket and two blazers, picking up some dark red nail varnish on my way to the counter.

The lady scanned my card and I looked her up and down.

One small dog  
>Newly engaged<p>

"Congrats." I smiled as she handed me my bags, she frowned at me but said a quick thank you anyway.

I'm sure I would have felt perfectly normal walking around the shopping centre by myself if I wasn't deducing everyone around me. It was fun, looking at how happy people were plying and how much attention other people were gathering.

And I was walking around by myself knowing more than I should about people I don't even know. I sat down at the bar and ordered a coffee, it was a small bar just opposite a music store so I was more or less alone.

I sat watching the small tv, almost choking on my coffee when a large picture of Sherlock Holmes in a deerstalker hat popped up on the news.

"Mr Sherlock Holmes, d'you know 'im?" The bartender asked.

"Live with him." I nodded, he looked surprised.

"You mean like?.." He trailed off, not finishing his sentence but I knew what he meant.

"No..no, I live in the apartment just above his, nightmare." I lied, rolling my eyes slightly.

I looked the man up and down, smiling slightly when I noticed he was an expectant father, he had that look.

I finished my coffee and thanked the man, "Congratulations on your child." I said, his eyes widened and he shook his head slightly in an 'I-should've-known' kinda way. I walked out onto the street and caught a cab back to 221B.

Mycroft had let Moritarty go just after Christmas. He had told me he couldn't get any information out of Jim, it was believable but I knew it was a lie. I still haven't seen Jim, I had no need to see him. As i said before, I'm team Sherlock.

I payed the driver and walked up the stairs to John and Sherlock's flat. John was reading a paper with a disgusted look on his face and Sherlock was babbling about his deerstalker hat.

"We have to be more careful." John said, still not acknowledging the fact that I was there.

"Why do we have to be more careful?" I frowned.

"I mean this isn't a deerstalker now; it's a Sherlock Holmes hat. I mean that you're not exactly a _private_ detective any more." John said to Sherlock, his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart, "You're this far from famous."

"Oh, it'll pass." Sherlock shrugged, throwing the hat over his shoulder and sitting down in his chair.

"It'd _better_ pass. The press _will_ turn, Sherlock. They always turn, and they'll turn on _you_." John replied.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John, "It really bothers you, What people say."

"Yes." John nodded, "Just try to keep a low profile. Find yourself a _little_ case this week. Stay out of the news."

"John's right Sherlock, I mean I was sitting at a tiny bar and you're all over the news, everyone knows who you are you have to stay quiet." I butted in.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I picked it out and opened my messages.

_Tell Sherly to come play  
>Tower Hill<br>Jim Moriarty x_

"What is it?" Sherlock asked, John looked up from his paper.

"Jim's back in the game, 3 weeks quiet and he's back now." I replied.

We went down to Tower Hill to find that Jim had already been arrested but Lestrade was still there, he had called us not long ago about video footage.

We were stood in the security room watching the cameras play over what had happened, Jim was sitting in the velvety red throne wearing the crown jewels. I re-winded the clip to see him breaking the glass but there was something just before that. I watched at he wrote 'GET SHERLOCK' in big letters, a small smiley face inside the 'O'.

"That glass is stronger than anything." Lestrade said.

"Not crystallised carbon. He used a diamond." Sherlock replied, re-watching the clip.

This was it, I knew deep down that this was the beginning of the fall. What was my brother planning?

Over the next few days everyone had heard of Mastermind criminal Mr. Jim Moriarty, locked in a prison cell. Sherlock had been confirmed as a witness for Jim's trial and random members of the press kept asking for interviews with me. I understood why of course, they all knew I was Jim's sister so why not get an inside on family life.

Ordinary people are so adorable. But not really they're incredibly stupid and they all let fame go to their heads it's pathetic really.

I fixed a wide white belt around my waist and tied my hair up. It was Jim's court date today and honestly I had no idea what to wear. Eventually I decided on wearing a mid-thigh back dress and a white belt. I was contemplating wearing a blazer but it was warm out so I didn't really need one.

I ran downstairs to see John and Sherlock already dressed. Sherlock was wearing a simple black suit, I reached up to his height and ruffled his hair, "Better." I smirked, walking towards the door.

"Ready?" John asked, Sherlock nodded and we walked outside.

There was members of the press everywhere, we were escorted to two police cars. I got in the second one by myself, using the time to think about my brother. I had done a lot of thinking and a lot of it was about Jim. I care about Sherlock more than I would like to admit and Jim obviously had his mind set on killing him. I had to know how, where and precisely when. I had wrote on the memory stick that I had already sorted everything out but I haven't. I mean, I have people in my criminal network that know what to do when the time for the actual fall comes I just don't know when it'd going to happen. If that made sense. I need to delete somethings from my memory palace, I can't think straight.

I got out of the car and walked into the court room with John and Sherlock. Sherlock walked up to the stand and John sat down a few rows a long from me. I was studying the Jury, the defendants, everyone to see what their reactions to Sherlock's words were. If Jim has threatened anyone I need to know, if anyone is working for him, I need to know.

"A "consulting criminal"?" The prosecuting barrister asked, quoting Sherlock's words.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded simply, It was obvious how much he wanted to snap the barrister in half, she wasn't very good at her job.

"Your words. Can you expand on that answer?" The barrister asked.

"James Moriarty is for hire." Sherlock said, "A tradesman."

"But not the sort who'd fix your heating?" She asked.

"No, the sort who'd plant a bomb or stage an assassination, but I'm sure he'd make a pretty decent job of your boiler." Sherlock said, earning a laugh from the jury.

"_How_ would you describe this man – his character?" The barrister asked, clearly a bit annoyed.

"First mistake," Sherlock said, locking his gaze on Jim, "James Moriarty isn't a man at all - he's a spider; a spider at the centre of a web - a criminal web with a thousand threads and he knows precisly how each and every single one of them dances."

"And how long ..." The barrister started, only to be stopped my Sherlock.

"No, no, don't-don't do that. That's really not a good question." Sherlock sighed in exasperation.

"Mr. Holmes." The judge warned angrily.

"How long have I known him? Not really your best line of inquiry. We met twice, five minutes in total. I pulled a gun; he tried to blow me up.I felt we had a special something." Sherlock replied sarcastically.  
><em>(Jim raises his eyebrows in an "ooh!" expression.)<em>  
>"Miss Sorrel, are you seriously claiming this man is an expert, after knowing the accused for just five minutes?" The Judge asked.<p>

"Two minutes would have made me an expert. Five was ample." Sherlock said, he was showing off now.

"Mr. Holmes, that's a matter for the jury." The Judge replied hesitantly.

"Oh, really?" Sherlock asked, I watched as John raised his hand to his head in his signature 'please dont' gesture.

Sherlock looked over to the Jury and I knew he was deducing them, lets see what he can do..

"One librarian; two teachers; two high-pressured jobs, probably the City. The foreman's a medical secretary, trained abroad judging by her shorthand. Seven are married and two are having an affair – with each other, it would seem! Oh, and they've just had tea and biscuits." Sherlock smirked slightly before turning back to the judge, "Would you like to know who ate the wafer?"

The judge flared his nostirls slightly, "Mr. Holmes. You've been called here to answer Miss Sorrel's questions, not to give us a display of your intellectual prowess. Keep your answers brief and to the point. Anything else will be treated as contempt. Do you think you could survive for just a few minutes _without showing off_?" He shouted.

The day turned out with Sherlock being locked up, only for a few hours though. I was back in court the next day, sitting in my same spot as Jim looked at me with his signature cheeky grin. That grin used to get on my nerves when we were kids. Still does, a little.

"Mr. Crayhill, can we have your frist witness?" The Judge asked.

The defending barrister stood up nervously, "Your Honour, we're not calling any witnesses."

"I don't follow. You've entered a plea of Not Guilty." The Judge frowned.

"Nevertheless, my client is offering no evidence. The defence rests." He replied.

Jim looked up at me, shrugging slightly before blowing a bubble with his chewing gum. _What is he up to?_

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. James Moriarty stands accused of several counts of attempted burglary, crimes which – if he's found guilty – will elicit a very long custodial sentence; and yet his legal team has chosen to offer no evidence whatsoever to support their plea. I find myself in the unusual position of recommending a verdict wholeheartedly. You must find him guilty." The Judge said, looking at the Jury with a desperate look on his face, "You _must_ find him guilty."

The Clerk stood up and faced the jury, "Have you reached a verdict on which you all agree?"

The foreman got to her fet and stared at the clerk sadly, "Innocent."

I got out of the court room first, catching my own cab back to 221B. I sat back in the cab and closed my eyes. Innocent. How could they find him innocent? Obviously he payed them off somehow but my brother never was one to spend his money on other people. Probably threatened them. I scowled at the driver as he started going the long way around. Fool.

I payed him and got out only to see Jim skipping happily out of 221B, "What have you done, brother dear?" I asked rhetorically.

"Just tryna have some fun." He shrugged.

"The fall right?" I asked, he looked up at me, his eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"You remember, I was about 12 and you were talking about the fall, one day you'd drive someone mad enough they'd kill them selves and I said that you could call it 'The great fall'"? I reminded him even though I knew he already remembered.

"I've renamed it the Final Problem, got a few tricks up my sleeve before that though." He replied before turning his back to me and walking away.

I walked up the stairs to see Sherlock spinning an apple around. I took it out of his hands when I realized it had a pocket knife stuck in it. Scanning the apple I saw the letter were carved into it.

"The fall. You meantioned a fall and so did he." Sherlock said, not even looking at me.

"There's an east wind coming." I whispered, mainly to myself.

I was a mess. I was a giant mess. I had told Sherlock I had a way to stop the fall or at least prevent his death and I don't. I've got no idea when the actual fall is going to happen and I've no idea on how to find out. I couldn't think straight because all I could think about was saving Sherlock and small parts of my own network were turning against me. An East-Wind was definitely coming. But for me, or for Sherlock?

**Authors note: This is moving so quickly I'm sorry. I know I promised a chapter for the 22nd but I kept re-doing this chapter because I didn't know how to start it blaah blah. I'm not to sure If I like this chapter because it's all a bit messy, once I get the whole story finished I'll go through it all and edit it. Anyway, I hope you at least slightly enjoyed this, please leave a review if you did and if you didn't please leave a review saying why so I can work on it as it'd help me a lot. I'm just babbling now so I'm gonna go but uh, new chapter soon yeah? C:**


	10. The final problem

**Sherlock's Point Of View**

I was confused, to say the least. Everything feels wrong. I think maybe It feels wrong because for once I'm not the know-it-all, I'm not the one trying to save everyone this time and that's what I'm used to. No, this time Bethany was trying to save everyone. I could see how the stress was getting to her all though she did hide it well.

I couldn't trust her, not at all. Mainly because she had said her file was unedited but you don't kill someone and get made an assassin for the British government. I'd have to ask her about that sometime. Another reason was because she had said she had a plan. A plan that would save me when I jump.

Words wizzed around my head as I thought about everything. Jump, The fall, I O U, Bethany, Jim.

Someone is going to die, whether it's me, Bethany or John I don't know but someone is going to die and I need to avoid that whenever possible. Since I couldn't trust Bethany to come up with a plan, maybe I could come up with something myself. I could figure that out another time. I hadn't eaten at all today because of a case about a rabbit.

I shrugged and got up out of bed, checking the time on my phone. 00:32. I walked into the kitchen and was about to make food when I realised I didn't actually have to, I could just order some food. I went into the lounge to see if I could find a menu, only to find Bethany passed out on the sofa with a bottle of JD held tightly in her hand. When I say bottle of JD I mean there was a completely empty bottle in her hand and no one else had been here so she had drank it all by herself.

I quietly walked up to her sleeping form and took the bottle out of her hands, quickly checking her pulse on her wrist. She was fine. I contemplated leaving her but the way she was lying she woulld wake up with a stiff neck and I didn't want her to be in pain.

I slipped one of her arms around my neck and put my arms under her, one on her upper back and the other under her knees. I picked her up, barley breathing when she stirred, I really didn't want her to wake up right now it'd just be awkward.

I carried her upstairs and lightly kicked her bedroom door open, using my forehead to turn the lightswitch on. I laid her down on the double bed, moving her fridge out of her face as I looked down at her.

I had never felt anything for anyone but my brother. I had a lack of empathy and I didn't understand human nature at all but there was something inside me as I looked down at the pale woman, with rosy red cheeks ,from the alcohol, that I couldn't just wiff away.

I smiled slightly and lightly kissed her forehead, I turned around and walked towards the door, switching the light off and taking a quick glance at her, "Goodnight Sherlock." She mumbled.

"Goodnight Bethany." I whispered, closing her door behind me as I left, a light blush creeping up my neck.

The thought of food completely left my mind as I started thinking about why she had turned to alcohol to solve her problems.

I thought about everything I already knew about Jim's 'final problem':

1) There is going to be a fall.

2) Someone is going to die.

3) Bethany is trying to come up with a plan.

Then I started thinking about what I knew about Bethany:

1) She has a criminal network.

2) She killed Sebastian Moran to protect her brother from him.

3) Bethany feels responsible for Jim's actions.

4) Her pulse quickens when she knows I'm around.

**Bethany's point of view**

I woke up the next morning with the biggest hangover of my life. I couldn't remember what happened yesterday but I knew I had spoken to Sherlock at some point and I fell asleep on his sofa.

I walked downstairs to see that no one was there, then I checked the time to see that it wasn't actually morning. Nope, I had slepped all day and it's actually 5pm.

I spied my phone on the table in the kitchen and walked over to it as it buzzed. I opened the message and groaned loudly,

St Barts now - SH

Do I have to?

BOOM xo

Yes, it's important. - SH

But I'm ill!

BOOM xo

No, you're hungover, hurry up, and bring crisps. - SH.

Okaaaaaaay.

BOOM xo

I almost dropped my phone when I remembered what had happened last night, Sherlock had carried me up the stairs and tucked me into bed. I kept my disgustingly love drunk thoughts to myself and jumped in the shower, quickly washing before throwing on my usual attire, putting a leather jacket on instead of a blazer.

When I got to St Barts, with 4 packets of BBQ Hulla Hoops, I ran up the stairs to where I guessed Sherlock was. I was right.

"Hey Molly." I smiled, "What's going on?"

"Two kids were kidnapped, we are analysing foot prints." She said, seeming slightly pissed off, well she was around Sherlock.

"How lovely, want some?" I asked, throwing a packet of crisps at her.

She caught them in one hand and sat down, i walked over to John and handed him some crisps.

"Y'okay?" He asked, "You look ill."

"I'm hungover." I sighed, throwing my head back as i popped a hula hoop into my mouth.

John got up and walked over to Sherlock but I payed no attention. I had generally no idea what was going on, apart from the fact that I'm hungover and I have Back In Black by AC/DC stuck in my head.

After about 10 minutes someone sat next to me and I opened my eyes to see Molly.

"Are you okay?" She asked nervously, I opened my mouth to say something but she stopped me, "I mean, are you really okay?"

"Uh, Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled slightly.

"No, I mean you're fine now but when you thought no one could see you you looked sad and I know what it means to look sad when you think no one can see you." She said, biting her lip slightly.

I'm not surprised she was nervous she was talking to a hungover sociopath.

"My brother, the one that tried to steal the crown jewels, he's like me and Sherlock. You know what I mean, slightly crazy with unachievable plans?" She nodded and urged me to carry on, "He has this plan he told me about when we were kids, the fall, and it's coming back now, he's trying to make it happen now. I guess it's just weird not being able to figure it out."

"You can't save everyone, Beth." She said, I smiled slightly at the nickname.

"No, I know, It'd just be nice if I knew what was going to happen so i could at least attempt some sort of plan. I can't just sit back and watch friends die." I replied, she nodded.

"You think your brother is after you? I thought he had an obsession with Sherlock?" She asked.

"He does but i think the main plan has always been about me, I did kill his best friend." I shrugged, I giggled a little when she almost choked on ahula hoop.

"You what?" She asked.

"Oh you don't want me to get into that. Sebastian Moran was my brother's best friend but he was a bit insane so I shot him in the head. Jim hated me for it but I was only doing it to protect him. After that he's always held something against me. I'm pretty sure I'm going to die soon." I explained, she seemed to let it go pretty easily but she's spent years solving crimes with Sherlock and John so I imagine she's used to it by now.

"So why are you sad, apart from your brother possibly wanting to kill you?" Molly asked, sitting back and folding her crisp packet into a traingle shape.

"Things have changed since I moved into 221B, I'm not sad I'm just confused. I've never felt this way before, I've never not known what's going on in my own life and now it's all just...messy." I said.

She nodded and got up to leave, I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes. It was then that I realised no matter what I done I couldn't stop Jim. It doesn't matter who he's going to kill or when he's going to do it, i can't stop it. I don't believe in fate but this ws going to happen, it doesn't matter if I know when or how because I can't stop it.

I walked over to where Sherlock was standing, "What are you?" He muttered to himself, he had been staring through the microscope for at least 10 minutes now.

"Move out the way Sherlock." I said, gently shoving him away from the microscope.

I looked at the molecules on the petri dish, staring at it for a while before 4 clear letters spun around my head, PGPR.

"PGPR." I informed, not really knowing why this was important, I probably should have asked earlier.

"PGPR, what's that?" John asked.

"It's used in making chocolate, let's go." Sherlock replied, running out of the building.

We got in a taxi to Scotland Yard and John explained to me that two children were kidnapped and we had analysed a footprint the kidnapper had left. The kidnapper, most likely my brother, is re-making fairy tales, he had sent us an envelope full of bread crumbs earlier. Hansel and Gretel.

"This fax arrived an hour ago." Lestrade said, handing Sherloc some paper. I peeked over his shoulder to see a large had-written note on it:

HURRY UP

THEY'RE

DYING

"Need to find a place in the city where all five of these things intersect." Sherlock said, handing Lesrage some paper.

"Chalk, asphalt, brick dust, vegetation... Chocolate? What the hell?" Lestade read aloud.

Sherlock started babbling to himself, he was probably using his mind to search around London, I would do the same but my head still hurts, "Addlestone!" Sherlock shouted, I flinched slighty.

"What?" I asked, moving my frindge out of the way of my face.

"There's a mile of disused factories between the river and the park it matches everything." Sherlock replied, Smart Arse.

"Right, come on." Lestrade ordered.

I ran out of the building and jumped in a police car with Sally and Anderson. Great I chose the car with the two people that hate me most.

I lifted my skirt up and pulled the gun out of the elastic band around my thigh, "How did you get your hands on a gun?" Donovan asked.

"The government gave me it." I said bluntly, "I have lots."

"The government handed a phsycopath a gun?" Anderson snorted.

"I'm a high-functioning sociopath not a psycopath do your research Anderson and don't piss me off I have a gun in my hand and good reflexes." I smirked, climbing out of the car

We raced inside and everyone went their seprate ways looking for the two kids, I heard Sherlock shout about them still being here when I found a sweetie wrapper on the floor. I licked the corner of it and grimaced, Mercury.

"The papers are painted with Mercury, It's lethal, the more they ate...if they keep eating this stuff it's gonna kill them." I shouted, "The kidnapper isn't here."

"The hungrier they got, the more they ate ... the faster they died." Sherlock grinned, "Neat."

"Sherlock." John warned.

"Over here!" Donovan called, everyone ran over to her and the two kids with chocolate covered faces.

We headed back to Scotland yard, I paced round contemplating a bag of hula hoops when Sargent Donoven came back out, "Right, then. The professionals have finished. If the amateurs wanna go in and have their turn.." She said.

Lestrade narrowed his eyes at us, "Now, remember, she's in shock and she's just seven years old, so anything you can do to ..."

"Not be ourselves." I cut him off.

"Yeah. Might be helpful." Lestrade nodded.

John, Sherlock and I walked into the room. The small girl, Claudette was sitting down at a table looking down into her lap. A liaison officer sat beside her, stroking her arm reassuringly.

I jumped slightly when Claudette looked up and started screaming in fear.

"No- no-no I know it's been hard for y.." He didn't get any further than that because I was dragging him out of the room.

Lestrade and John were talking in the corner of the room so I stood with Sherlock on the other side.

"Exile." I said simply.

"What?" Sherlock frowned at me.

"According to the government I murdered two people, I was put on exile." I replied.

"You escaped exile and the government decided you were worthy to be an assassin." He finished my explanation for me, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, my brother is content with the feeling of murdering one or both of us, if I die I want you to know the truth." I replied.

"We should go." John said,appearing beside me.

"Let's." I nodded.

We got back to 221B and I sat watching Jeremy Kyle with John while Sherlock was thinking.

"Only 8pm and we've solved a case." I sighed as the programme finished.

I went upstairs to my apartment and opened my wardrobe, pulling out a pair of loose shorts and a tank top. I started getting dressed but spun around when I heard my door creep open.

"Sherlock." I smiled, looking down to see I was only in shorts and a bra.

"Hello, um, I just came to see if you were okay." He said awkwardly.

"I'm fine," I said gently, putting on a tank top and walking over to him, "Well, kind of fine."

"Kind of fine." He said simply, "I know the feeling."

"Kind of." I smirked.

I was contemplating making a move, we were silent for a while but it wasn't awkward silence it was just quiet. I was staring Into his greeny blue eyes and he was staring into mine and I got a strange sense of déjà vu as I found myself leaning forwards.

Soft lips parted as my hands found is curly brown hair, pulse quickening as we stumbled backwards until my knees hit the bed and I was lying down with a beautiful man on top of me, butterflies flying around in the pit of my stomach and sparks shooting around the room.

I woke up a few hours later with an empty space beside me, giggling slightly when I saw my clothes on the other side of the room. It was 11pm now but I put on my black tulip skirt and spaghetti strap top anyway, I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep again that night.

I frowned when I heard shouting downstairs and grabbed my gun, sneaking down the steps to see Lestrade taking Sherlock outside in handcuffs and John beating the crap out of an officer.

I waited till everyone was outside and snuck out with my gun still held fur ply in my right hand. John and Sherlock were both in cuffs beside one police car out of about 5.

I walked up to the two of them and an officer made their way to me, head of department by the looks of it.

"Are we going to have to arrest you for firearm?" He asked from a few steps away.

"You can't, I have hostages." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Sally Donovan asked from beside him.

"These two." I replied, quickly Un-cocking the gun and pointing it at Sherlock's head. He was cuffed to John by the wrist so I dragged them away to the corner before turning around and sprinting away with them.

I stopped once we had crossed a few blocks, "Go." I said, handing them the Bobby pin from my hair. John used it to unlock the cuffs as Sherlock turned to me.

"Not without you." He said, shaking his head.

"Sherlock Holmes you turn around as run away from the police right now." I ordered.

John rolled his eyes and dragged him away and I waited for the police to come, it didn't take them long. I was put in the same car as Lestrade and Anderson, they handcuffed me and I sat quietly in the back seat.

When we got to Scotland Yard I was taken straight to an interrogation room.

"Where is he Bethany?" Lestrade asked, It was just Lestrade and I in the room.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

The conversation went the same for another five minutes or so until Anderson burst into the room. "We've had a sighting, let's go."

"We can't just leave her here!" Lestrade shouted.

"She's handcuffed, c'mon!" Anderson replied.

Lestrade hesitated but ran out after a few seconds. I smirked and thanked god for John Watson.

I had given them my last bobby pin so there was no hope of me getting out of the cuffs yet but fortunately, they had forgotten to lock the door.

I snuck past an officer or two and got out of the front door, for god sakes Scotland Yard at least give me a challenge.

I ran as fast as I could to Alex White's house. He was in my criminal network, he could at least get me out of the cuffs.

I knocked on the door and he opened it in seconds, "Ah, Bethany." He smirked, great he's high.

"Alex, I need you to get me out of these cuffs." I said, looking behind me for police. non.

"No can do, your brother payed off or threatened most of your network, adios." He shook his head, shutting the door in my face.

I growled in frustration and walked back out into the streets. No network, no phone, nothing.

I walked into an empty alley way and slid down the wall. If I couldn't get the cuffs off I could at least get them in front of my instead of behind my back. I slid down the wall and partly popped out my shoulders, if never get my arms over my head so they'd have to go under. I flipped the cuffs over my butt with ease so they were under my knees. I tucked my knees under my chin f and hissed slightly as I got the cuffs past my feet.

I took a few minutes to get my gun ready and peeked around the alley, maybe Sherlock's homeless network could help me out a little. Unfortunately, after my eyes scanned the streets for a while no one was there. Then a cab pulled up a few houses away, John got out off it and stood in the middle of the road on the phone. My eyes followed his to the top of St Bart's roof top.

No. Sherlock was standing on the side of the rooftop, phone in hand. I ran into the hospital, deciding that the lift was too slow and running up the stairs to the rooftop. I tried opening the door but it was locked shut. I took my heels off and took a few steps back, running full force into the door and kicking it open.

"Ah! You finally arrived." Jim cheered, I ignored him and looked over at Sherlock.

"Sherlock, whatever he's said, whatever he has threatened to do, don't jump, please." I practically begged as I slipped my heels on.

Sherlock looked at me with eyes full of tears, "Sherlock please," I swallowed a sob and blinked back the tears that pricked my eyes, "I love you."

"I know." He whispered before falling backwards, straight off the rooftop.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and turned to Jim who already had his gun pointing to my head.

I raised my gun to the space between his eyes and breathed out slowly, "Last one to shoot is a sissy." I said.

"I told my assassins the same thing." Jim smirked.

"Let's see how good you are at your own game then." I challenged, keeping my hands steady.

_3..2..1, boom._

_**AUTHORS NOTE: the end. Yup, that's actually it, your very long final chapter. now I really need you guys, would you like a chapter next with a brief explanation if what happened or would you like an entire sequel for season 3? I NEED YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW or I'll end up just leaving it also thank you so much for reading and supporting 3 xo**_


	11. Last Words

The next two weeks went slowly for John Watson. He was convinced that his best friend Sherlock was dead, he had seen his body fall and the image played over and over in his mind. John started going to his therapist again, she was pleased that John had admitted Sherlock was dead but John still didn't believe that Bethany was dead. Her body was never found, she just disappeared but her files say dead. John's therapist said that he's in denial but he isn't. No, he's very right.

Bethany contemplated leaving the country but about a week after the fall she found out that the one night she and Sherlock had together made her pregnant. She called her cousin Mary Morstan and moved into a small London apartment with her. Bethany cut her hair and changed her last name back to Porter. It made Bethany slightly disappointed because her initials spelt BOOP instead of BOOM.  
>Mrs Hudson spent a lot of the time crying, everyone was crying for a while. Sherlock cried sometimes too, turns out he did make a plan with his homeless network to keep him alive. Sherlock had heard the gunshots from the top of St Barts hospital when he fell, he cried for Bethany. In fact, straight after her funeral when everyone had cleared off he sat back to back with her grave. He spent about an hour talking to nothing before he stopped silently crying to himself.<p>

He was on a flight to America now, he needed to break up Jim's network so he wasn't still guilty for every crime in London for the past two years. Mycroft had insisted that Sherlock wasn't ready to be back out but Sherlock shook off the sad feelings that still hung around in his head and left anyway.

About 6 months after the final problem, Mary Morstan was out with some other friends when she met a man called John Watson. They dated for a few weeks and eventually Mary re-introduced John and Bethany. The reunion was pretty awkward but they got used to being around each other again because another 6 months later John had moved in with the two girls.

The streets of London were back to normal now. No Sherlock Holmes deducing everyone he passed and no James Moriarty wreaking havoc. The biggest crimes committed re by the drug addicts selling cocaine in alley ways and Scotland yard are back to not knowing anything about any criminals. Turns out after all those years of being around Sherlock they hadn't learned anything. In the last few minutes on the roof top Jim and Bethany had decided to shoot the security cameras on either side of them and go their separate ways. Jim promised not to bother London again but they both knew that his words weren't quiet true.

Bethany gave birth to a little girl, she gave the child her father's last name and named her Adeline Holmes, Bethany had gotten sentimental over her previous name. She still met up with Mycroft every now and then, Mycroft said nothing about Sherlock still being alive. He sometimes regretted not telling her the truth but he promised his baby brother he wouldn't say anything.  
>After a year and a bit of Sherlock being away Mycroft finally tracked him down and told him he had a child. Sherlock never replied.<p>

**Authors note: That's it, that's the end. Since about another 150 people read the last chapter but only one person reviewed I've decided not to write a sequel. If I do get more reviews asking for a sequel it'll probably be about Adeline Holmes. Thank you so much for reading.**


	12. Sequel info

**HEY GUYS I LOVE YOU SO I'M WRITING A SEQUEL**

**The first chapter is up now if you just go on my profile it is under my stories. Thank you so much for sticking by the story. The sequel will be set in season 3, the ages are a little mixed up because I still want Sherlock, John, Mary and Bethany (and the other adut characters) to be young but most of the kids are 17 so sorry about that. **

**Anyway if there's any ships you would like any ships to be mentioned in the sequel or you would like anything specific to happen mention it in the reviews for either this small authors note or in the comments on my sequel, don't be afraid, you can message me privately if you're really that shy.**

**Also if you guys want any more characters say, you want Mycroft and Lestrade to be in a gay relationship with an adopted 9 year old lesbian mention it i don't care how crazy it is i may just secretly mention it in the corner of a chapter because why not. I'm babbling now so I'm gonna stop writing bYEEE.**


End file.
